


Lessons That Stick

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Lessons That Stick

"You let someone from the Ministry test your Occlumency skills?" Severus asked, then pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"I'm much better at it than I was fifth year." Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"You can't keep me out."

"I don't _want_ to keep you out." Harry smirked. "On the contrary...."

Severus raised a brow. "Planning to demonstrate one of your many talents?"

"At least two of them." Harry's eyes never left Severus's as he got down on his knees. "What am I thinking now?"

"That I should be rewarded for teaching you so well." 

"Mm-hmm."


End file.
